Anders I
Anders I, born Matthias Anders Alexander (10 January 1502 - 5 March 1578) was the third King of Brunant from 1533-1578. He was born to Leuvis II and his wife, Amalia of Viseu. He became king when his father died in 1533 after the unsuccessful Invasion of Rose Island. After that, he formed a long-lasting economic alliance with Spain, which would see the rise of Brunanter banks and even the arrival of a few Brunanters to New Spain. He ruled until his death of old age in 1578 and was succeeded by his only son, Willem. Early life Prince Anders was born in January 1502, the second grandchild of King Leuvis. Anders was the son of Crown Prince Leuvis and Amalia of Viseu. The death of his grandfather in September 1503 made him crown prince at the age of one. Crown Prince Anders led a military career, and became an officer of the 1st Infantry Company when the Royal Guard was declared in 1517. Through his mother, he gained a passion for literature, and had many books brought to Brunant, as well as printed or produced. Anders was married in 1523 to Clarissa d'Aragona and would have four children. On 9 October 1533 his father led an invasion army into Rose Island, attacking the Spanish defenders. On 10 October, the king was mortally wounded and died the following day. Anders took control of the army following day but was soon forced to surrender. He was captured by Íñigo López de Mendoza, 4th Duke of the Infantado during the fighting and the rest of the army capitulated. Reign The death of his father made him king, but under capture he could do nothing. Anders was sent to Toledo as prisoner of Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor. During his time in capture, Count Martin von Herrenhausen and the queen served as regents. Von Herrenhausen was able to visit the king in December and progress was achieved in his release. In January 1534, the Treaty of Madrid was signed, which secured the king's release in exchange for a significant payment, a formal military and economic alliance with Spain and significant Spanish involvement in Brunanter affairs. The provisions of the treaty would continue in some form or another until well into the 18th century. On his return to Brunant, he began to implement economic and military ties with the Spanish crown. The conclusion of peace brought much increased trade to Brunant. The inquisition was brought to Brunant in 1535, though the king quickly got into conflict with the Cortes and church figures led by Bishop Bartolomeus Jonckersen. King Anders promised increased rights and powers for the cortes and its members, and pledged participation for non-noble bourgeois in order to secure funding to pay for his release from capture. Upon his return, he stalled in decreeing those changes, seeking to repudiate them. By 1537 the there was growing conflict between the King and the nobles and upon convening the Cortes of Pabella that year saw that the nobles and clergy would not allow him to increase taxation. Anders passed unilateral resolutions and dissolved that cortes but saw that the nobles would not carry them out, and the military was largely uncooperative. In 1538 the church began to exert pressure on the king for change; the inquisition would not carry out its work, which began to concern Spanish interests in the country. Some clergymen appeared to have gone as far as suggesting excommunication. Eventually the king relented, convening the cortes in 1540 and gave further powers to them and included representatives from the cities and towns in Brunant. Anders became interested in exploration of the Americas, and furnished a number of Brunanter explorers to travel with the Spanish and undertake expeditions, most in Mexico or the American southwest. Anders believed that significant treasures could be found, but by 1549 the Cortes forced him to stop the costly endeavors. Later reign By 1570, the King was struggling with disease, likely gout, as he had a very poor diet, preferring red meats and wine. In 1572, Crown Prince Willem was frequently acting as regent as Anders could not undertake many duties. Anders died at the age of 76, in 1578. Family Anders married Italian-born Princess Clarissa of Naples on 6 April 1521. Her parents were Frederick IV, King of Naples and Anne of Savoy. The couple would have four children: *Princess Clarissa (1524-1603) *Princess Carlotta (1525-1530) *Isabella (1529-1608) *Prince Willem (1532-1611) Category:Dead people Category:1502 births Category:Monarchs Category:Dukes of Middleton Category:Princes